


Thinking about you.

by istherecolour



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, M/M, Star Wars References, Stormpilot, Tumblr Prompt, no offence but i am offended, rey is literally such a good friend, this is probably the cutest thing ive written i love poe i love finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:25:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istherecolour/pseuds/istherecolour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Oh, hey Finn didn’t see you there, buddy. You look so good – no, Poe too forward keep it in your pants.” Poe mentally curses and closes his eyes because this is just terrible. Maybe Poe is overreacting when he thinks maybe he just shouldn’t talk and actually tape over his mouth. BB-8 makes an indignant noise with his head twisting around frantically. “You okay buddy -,”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Were you…talking to yourself, Poe?” His head snaps to the door to see Finn standing there with a smile playing across his lips.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[Or, Poe isn’t actually that cool and is crushing hard.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking about you.

**Author's Note:**

> [based on this lovely prompt i found today !!!](http://senatorgana.tumblr.com/post/137110956126/poe-practicing-his-conversations-with-finn) theres probably typos, spelling errors and whatnot enjoy it nonetheless!! title from franks O's song thinkin about you !! (feedback and comments appreciated babes xx)

“BB-8, buddy, can you _please_ stop with the beepies.” Poe stares blankly at the droid who –if it had facial expressions – was probably glaring at him right now as he violently rolls through the piles of clothes. Poe wasn’t as cool as anyone would think. Yes, he may be the best pilot in the resistance but he was utterly terrible at flirting or ‘ _tactful’_ hinting about dating. It may be Finns fault, Poe thinks. If Finn wasn’t so _attractive_ with his dazzling smile, fond eyes and _everything_ perhaps Poe would be in this mess of pacing around his quarters with his clothes thrown carelessly onto the ground, shoes piled high in the corner and BB-8 trapped in all of it. No, Poe _isn’t_ over reacting. This is really Finns’ fault; the fact he had to look so beautiful and take Poe’s breath away the first they met and he took of his helmet.

BB-8 makes more angry beeping sounds. “I know, I know –I _will_ clean it up I’m currently doing something more important, bud.” Poe defends and BB-8 makes a beeping noise that sounds something along of the lines of ‘ _liar’_ and Poe glares at BB-8. “This _is_ important, BB-8,” Poe steps in front of the mirror with a sigh and watches how BB-8 navigates his way through the hordes of clothes. A small smile plays on his lips until BB-8 catches his eyes and beeps out a string of angry words. (Probably something like ‘ _master, this is truly terrible! I am stuck and you are too bust talking to yourself to help me!’_

“Flirting with Finn is slightly difficult, buddy. Especially when Rey is always around and keeps _giggling.”_ Poe is _certain_ BB-8 laughs and he sighs. BB-8 makes curious beeping sounds along the lines of ‘ _Practice talking to him’_ which, is easier said than done. Usually, he always chokes up when it’s just the two of them; his palms become as wet as the ocean and when he wipes it on his flight-suit, you can see just how _much_ he’s sweating and  his body temperature sky rockets so much, he thinks he’s back in Jakku and stuck in the desert.

“What do I even say?” it’s a rhetorical question. BB-8 beeps out something like ‘ _start with hey. You always say that to Rey.’_ And Poe groans because as much as he loves BB-8, the droid was just as clueless as Poe when it came to relationship stuff. And Poe thinks he’s useless because he’s never been in this predicament before. Sure, he’s been to bars and hit it off within moments of standing under the fluorescent lights with a stranger that will nervously ask to buy him a drink and that would escalate into them copulating sloppily in his quarters before anyone comes back.

But this wasn’t someone Poe wanted to bed and leave. No, this is someone Poe was insane for. Someone who had buried themselves under his skin and was planning on staying there. “Maybe ‘ _Hey Finny? Hardly working or working hard?’”_ Poe says in the most seductive voice, one arm behind his head and the other stiffly by his side. _No, it’ll look I’m trying too hard,_ Poe thinks to himself, frowning. “Or ‘ _Hey good lookin’, what’s cookin?’”_ Poe leans right by the mirror with a smouldering look (that doesn’t really look like a smouldering look) and his gaze focused on his hand, staring at his nails. The classic ‘ _I’m interested but I’m trying not to make it obvious,’_ look, which –in his defence – has worked. 

“Oh, hey Finn didn’t see you there, buddy. You look so good – no, Poe too forward keep it in your pants.” Poe mentally curses and closes his eyes because this is just _terrible._ Maybe Poe is overreacting when he thinks maybe he just shouldn’t talk and actually tape over his mouth. BB-8 makes an indignant noise with his head twisting around frantically. “You okay buddy -,”

“Were you…talking to yourself, Poe?” His head snaps to the door to see Finn standing there with a smile playing across his lips. Finn looks amused along with slightly concerned. Poe swallows harshly with wide eyes because _only this would happen to him._ Only Finn would walk past Poes quarters and watch him hit on the mirror.

“I…yes.” Finn nods slowly, watching Poe’s cheeks go a crimson red. “I was just, er, talking. I talk. You talk. Not weird. Just…talking.” Poe defends himself, a little snappish. Finn doesn’t look taken back, if anything he looks terribly endeared by this whole situation, which _wow_ is surprising.

“That’s true, I guess. I actually came to talk to you.” Poe swallows and nod. “Mind if I -,” he motions to the slight chaos in his room and Poe laughs nervously. Yeah, only _this_ would happen to him.

“Yeah, er –step over the mess. And BB-8.” Finn does exactly that. He laughs when BB-8 makes an awkward beeping noise and rolls towards his small bed.  Finn shuffles awkwardly into the room, stepping over various items before sitting on the makeshift bed. Poe leans against the mirror, stumbling slightly when it moves. _Smooth, Dameron. Smooth._ “What’s up, bud?”

At this, Finn sheepishly runs his hands up and down his legs, with his gaze dropping to the floor. “Uhm, Rey and me where talking while she was fixing one of the ships,” explains Finn. “And, uh, she mentioned that we spent a lot of time together and she’s surprised that we’re not dating and I said we’re just friends but she said,” and Finn laughs a little at this point, twisting his fingers around awkwardly and bite down hard on his lip as if Rey told him something untrue. “She said…you, uh, have a crush on me.” _Of course Rey did._ Of course. Poe doesn’t answer straight away, with his whole red burning pink and red, his eyes slight wide and the constant gulping because he’s trying to come up with something like ‘ _Rey says a lot of stuff, just take it with a pinch of stuff,’_ or maybe ‘ _I would say yes depending on your answer.’_ But in all honesty he can’t. “Is it true?”

“I mean, it’s not _un_ true if that’s what you’re wondering.” Poe says slowly. Finn doesn’t reply and just gets up. “I get it though, if you don’t want to be friends because me liking you makes you uncomfortable? That’s cool. I, er, won’t be mad -,”

“Poe -,”

“– Unless, you’re cool and we can pretend this never happens -”

“Poe -,”

“–I’m good with both, hell –”

“ _Poe.”_ Finns voice is stern and – _wow_ when did he get from his bed to right in front of him? Was Poe really rambling that much that he didn’t even see Finn walk across the room? “I like you too.” Letting his eyes widening, Poe nods slowly. “Is…that alright?”

“Yeah. That’s, uh, cool.” The proximity was deadly. Poe could _feel_ Finns warm breathe on him. They stare at each other for a few moments before Finn says,

“Can I kiss you now?” And Poe can’t exactly express himself voice wise, _however_ does hastily lean in, taking Finn by surprise. One hand cupping Finns jaw, the other moving to the side of his face and – yeah, this is what heaven is like. Kissing Finn is heaven, it feels amazing the way his lips were soft, slightly wet and parting for Poe to slip in tongue in. Poe could kiss Finn for the rest of his life, he could do it forever.

(But then he hears sniggering and they pull away to see General Organa, Chewie and Rey all standing there, trying not to look so smug. In all honesty, Poe would be mad but the soft laugh from Finn and the way he pushes himself closer makes all that anger disappear.)


End file.
